gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barristan Selmy
Barristan Selmy is a recurring character in the first and third seasons. He is played by guest star Ian McElhinney and debuts in "Lord Snow." Ser Barristan Selmy served in the Kingsguard with honor and distinction for almost forty years before being dismissed on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon shortly after he came to power. Following his dismissal from the Kingsguard Selmy made his way across the Narrow Sea to Astapor in order to pledge his fealty to Daenerys Targaryen. Biography Background Ser Barristan Selmy is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the elite bodyguard of the King on the Iron Throne. Barristan is the only known member of House Selmy, a minor house that serves House Baratheon. Barristan Selmy is noted as an extremely capable warrior, even in his old age, and has a reputation for honor and chivalry that is second to none. He served in the Kingsguard of Aerys II Targaryen. He fought in the battle against the Kingswood Brotherhood and slew their leader Simon Toyne."Lord Snow" Jaime Lannister, then aged 16, squired for Selmy during the battle and greatly admired his skill."A Man Without Honor" He never wavered in his loyalty to House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion, in accordance with the vows he swore when he joined the Kingsguard. Both Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark held Ser Barristan in very high esteem. Upon assuming the throne, Robert pardoned him and made him Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Barristan Selmy entry Season 1 King Robert Baratheon, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister swap war stories in the Red Keep. Barristan recalls his first kill as being a Tyroshi soldier whose name he never knew. He killed him with a lance to the heart. Barristan and Jaime also discuss their campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood, when Barristan slew Simon Toyne in single combat whilst Jaime scored his own first kill - an outlaw he decapitated - as a squire of fifteen. Selmy attends the King at the tournament thrown in honor of Lord Eddard Stark's appointment as Hand of the King."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Barristan stands vigil for Ser Hugh of the Vale after his death in a tournament accident. Eddard quizzes him over Hugh's death and how the lots are drawn to determine which knight will face another in the contests. Eddard states that, in his father's opinion, Barristan was the finest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. Barristan acknowledges that the Mad King's murder of Eddard's father was a grave crime and he is glad they did not cross swords at the Battle of the Trident."The Wolf and the Lion" Barristan later accompanies Robert, his squire Lancel Lannister and Lord Renly Baratheon on a hunt in the Kingswood. The king reflects on how much better things used to be, but Renly angrily accuses him of nostalgic self-delusion before stomping off. Barristan is bemused by the exchange, as well as Lancel's constant refilling of Robert's wineskin."A Golden Crown" Robert tracks a boar and attempts to kill it singlehanded. He takes a grievous wound but finishes the boar off with his dirk. Barristan bitterly claims to have failed the king as Robert lies on his deathbed, but Eddard counsels him that no one could protect Robert from himself"You Win or You Die" Barristan accompanies the wounded king's return trip to King's Landing and stands guard outside his chambers. After Robert's death, he stands guard in the throne room as King Joffrey Baratheon commands his counsellors to swear fealty to him. Barristan is shocked when Queen Cersei destroys Robert's proclamation announcing that Eddard is to become the Protector of the Realm, but even more so when Eddard says that Joffrey has no claim to the Iron Throne. During the ensuing melee, Eddard orders that Barristan is not to be harmed, but the City Watch betrays and murders Eddard's men and takes Eddard prisoner instead."You Win or You Die" Joffrey later shocks the court by publicly dismissing Barristan from the Kingsguard - which is an irrevocable lifetime appointment - on the grounds of old age and the fact he failed to protect Robert. In reality, of course, Cersei is cleaning house by removing anyone from court who isn't a dedicated Lannister-loyalist. Barristan's shock turns to outrage when Cersei announces that his position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is to be given to Jaime Lannister. Barristan openly denounces Jaime as "the man who profaned his blade with the blood of the King he had sworn to defend!", causing Cersei to angrily rebuke him. He rejects the council's offer of a keep to live in and servants to tend his needs, considering it an insult and tears off his cloak, saying he is a knight and will die a knight. Littlefinger crassly jokes that he will apparently be a "naked knight" without his cloak, which causes the whole court to laugh mockingly at him. Selmy draws his sword in fury, but the other five Kingsguard members block his path to the Iron Throne and Joffrey. Barristan sneers that even now he could kill the other five Kingsguard as easily as "carving a cake". There is a tense pause in the throneroom, as despite his old age Barristan is such a legendary and skilled knight that there is a chance (however small) that he might indeed be able to fight his way through to harm Joffrey. However, Janos Slynt's Gold Cloaks are also in the courtroom, and Barristan realizes he is too badly outnumbered to try anything. Instead, he throws his sword at Joffrey's feet, telling the "boy" to melt it down and add it to the others that make up the Iron Throne, before storming out in disgust. Ser Jaime was indeed named as the new Lord Commander in Barristan's place, though in absentia as he was captured by the Starks in battle before he could return to King's Landing. Jaime's own place in the Kingsguard was replaced by Joffrey's personal bodyguard Sandor Clegane, a mockery of the institution, as Sandor is not even a knight."The Pointy End" Season 2 The whereabouts of Ser Barristan are unknown. While imprisoned, Jaime Lannister tells Ser Alton Lannister about his time as Ser Barristan's squire, describing him as "a painter who only used red"."A Man Without Honor" Season 3 Ser Barristan tracks down Daenerys Targaryen to Astapor in Slaver's Bay, where he saves her from an assassination attempt by the Warlocks of Qarth, preventing a Manticore from harming her. Ser Jorah identifies him to the young queen, and Selmy quickly bows to proclaim his loyalty to her, explaining that in serving her, he hopes to make amends for his failure to protect her family in Robert's Rebellion. Declaring that she is the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, he asks to serve in her Queensguard."Valar Dohaeris" Appearances Image gallery Silent Sisters.png|Lord Eddard and Ser Barristan stand before the body of Ser Hugh of the Vale in The Wolf and the Lion. Robert's hunting party.jpg|Ser Barristan accompanies King Robert Baratheon hunting in "A Golden Crown". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Barristan Selmy is one of the most skilled and respected knights in the Seven Kingdoms. He started learning the art of combat as a small child and was taking part in tourneys whilst barely a teenager (he earned the epithet "Barristan the Bold" when he disguised himself as a knight and jousted with a Targaryen prince when he was only ten years old). He was made a member of the Kingsguard whilst very young and proved his valor in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where he slew Maelys the Monstrous, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, in combat on the Stepstones. He also rescued King Aerys II Targaryen from the rebellious Darklyns during the Defiance of Duskendale. One of Ser Barristan's most famous heroic deeds was the campaign against the notorious outlaw gang known as the Kingswood Brotherhood, in which he, Arthur Dayne, Lord Sumner Crakehall, and Jaime Lannister participated. At that battle, Ser Barristan killed the Brotherhood leader Simon Toyne and rescued Lady Jeyne Swann and her septa. Unlike mentioned in the TV series, Jaime was fifteen years old then; he served as a squire for Lord Sumner Crakehall, not for Ser Barristan; he did not kill any of the outlaws, but crossed swords with the Smiling Knight (who was killed by Arthur Dayne) and saved his master from another of the Brotherhood. As a reward for his valor, Jaime was knighted by Arthur Dayne that day. During Robert's Rebellion Ser Barristan remained true to King Aerys and fought alongside his son Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident. Barristan took grievous wounds and was captured; Roose Bolton urged that he should be killed, but Robert was inspired by the great loyalty and bravery Barristan had displayed during the battle, so Robert not only spared his life, but sent his own personal maester to treat Barristan's injuries. By the time he had recovered, Rhaegar and King Aerys were both dead and Robert enthroned. Barristan was convinced to remain in the Kingsguard to provide continuity on the basis of his reputation for honor and steadfastness. Five of King Aerys' Kingsguard were killed during Robert's Rebellion, all except for Barristan and Jaime Lannister. Rarely if ever have so many vacancies occurred at once in the Kingsguard. Many of the replacements were the result of political appointments made to appease other Houses rather than being selected for either valor or skill at arms. As a result, Robert's Kingsguard was considered to be one of the worst in its history, with many regarding Barristan and Jaime as the only true remaining knights of the Kingsguard. While Ser Jaime Lannister was considered to certainly be one of the most formidable swordsmen in all of the Seven Kingdoms, his retention in the group after his murder of King Aerys was particularly controversial. As a result, many throughout the realm considered Ser Barristan to be the only true and honorable living member of the Kingsguard. It is also mentioned that Selmy never wanted Jaime in the Kingsguard; before Robert's Rebellion, Selmy thought Jaime too young and unready and afterwards he believed Jaime should be exiled to the Night's Watch. In the novels Selmy also sits on the King's small council and advises the King, particularly on military matters, and he takes Ned Stark's side that an assassination contract should not be taken out on the now pregnant Daenerys Targaryen. He does not appear to be a member of the council in the TV series. A second difference is that Joffrey and Janos Slynt send Gold Cloaks to arrest Barristan for his outburst in the throne room in which he not only throws his sword on the ground before Joffrey, but also says that Stannis would easily take the Iron Throne from Joffrey. The King sees this as a threat and sent Gold Cloaks to find Selmy who has already departed. They catch him at one of the gates, but Selmy kills two of his attackers and flees King's Landing. Selmy sells his sword and armour, disguises himself as a beggar and hides in the capital instead of returning to his family's lands, not wanting to cause them trouble because of Joffrey's quarrel with him. He recounts at one point he was present in disguise at the Great Sept of Baelor when Ned Stark was executed and prayed for Ned's soul afterwards (despite Ned's attempt to depose Joffrey, Barristan continues to remember and defend Eddard as an honorable man). It was at that point Barristan realized how far he had fallen, defending the man who'd overthrown his rightful king and serving alongside treacherous scum like the Kingslayer and others just as bad; Barristan recognised that Robert had been a good man but a bad king, and decided he had to find the rightful Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne and make amends for his sins, or die in the attempt. When Catelyn Stark meets with Renly he asks her if Ser Barristan has joined Robb Stark. He says that the rainbow cloak of his guard that he had bestowed on Brienne was the one he had been saving for Barristan Selmy as he had expected him to show up to support him after his words to Joffrey, but no one knows where he has gone. When Tyrion arrives in King's Landing, he berates Queen Cersei for dismissing Barristan, as his pledging to the cause of one of the claimants to the Iron Throne would give them legitimacy in the eyes of the smallfolk, which the Queen had not considered. This is of course exactly what happens, but everyone assumed that Barristan would seek out the "rightful heir" by supporting the claim of Stannis Baratheon or possibly his younger brother Renly. None suspected that Barristan promptly left Westeros in search of the surviving Targaryen heir, Daenerys. In the books, Ser Barristan foils the assassination attempt on Dany using a staff, rather than a dagger as in the series. Furthermore, he meets her on the docks of Qarth as she is about to leave for Astapor, not on the docks of Astapor when she arrives there. When he first meets Daenerys, he presents himself as an old man in service to Illyrio Mopatis, acting under the alias of "Arstan Whitebeard". His true identity is not revealed for some time and Jorah does not recognize him. He later explains that he did this so he could observe Daenerys and get to know her better, and ensure she had not inherited the same streak of insanity as her father. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Barristan Selmy" is pronounced "BAIR-iss-tin SELL-mee", as opposed to "BARR-iss-stan", etc. See also * Ser Barristan Selmy at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References de:Barristan Selmy Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Knights Category:Kingsguard Category:Season 3 Characters